White Walls
by Zenith Aquilla
Summary: Olivia Reynolds was your average teenage girl. That is, before she stood up to a major super villain. Now every day is a fight for survival, and all she can do is hope to see tomorrow. When the Joker sets his sights on this interesting little annoyance, he instantly decides he want her. And the Joker gets what he wants.
1. Chapter 1

Olivia

A light wind pulled at my hair, swirling autumn's signature leaves at my feet. Keeping a leisurely pace, I followed the sidewalk. Cars lazily padded by, caught up in the comfort of the Saturday's crisp Fall allure. The trees that kept constantly by my side were covered in the rich reds and oranges the season provided. It was unfortunate I had no one to share this day with.

Since the "incident", my name for when I was virtually orphaned, my life has officially gone to hell. Apparently, disgracing Doctor Octopus does come with its benefits. These include being hunted mercilessly by every villain who wants a chunk of the price on your head. When word got out Doctor Octopus despised me, a few villains decided to come after me, figuring I'd be an easy target. They'd sell me to Doc Oc, and all would be right in the world. But then I didn't quite agree, and to survive I'd have to piss _them_ off, making more people hate me and the price on my head grow. The bigger price attracted bigger villains, created bigger piss-offs, resulting in a vicious cycle. It was rather tragic. I bowed my head, quickening my pace. The streets seemed innocent, especially by daylight, but experience said otherwise.

Flash of red caught my attention and I quickly shoved my sleeve down in embarrassment, covering the long, thin scratch. Grimacing at the unwanted memories, I pushed thoughts of past battles form my mind. Whether physical or emotional, each left its scar. Situating my black hoodie, I continued, pacing towards my target.

Today was my day off. No super villain, secret agent, mobsters, _nothing_. It was a day for me. Out of the things normal fifteen year olds do, I decided going to the mall was least likely to result in violence. Now in Claire's, I began to wonder where a malls appeal came from. I pretended I was interested in a necklace, attempting to get in the mood.

"Excuse me?" someone tapped my shoulder, "You dropped this."

A boy of about seventeen extended my wallet to me. I glanced at me purse, but it was still zipped, yet this was most definitely my wallet. I thanked him and took it, turning around once again. I was very busy trying to like malls.

"Could I buy you lunch?" he had lingered behind me, not leaving when had I turned around, "It's just… you're really pretty!" he blurted out, dark hair falling into his chocolate eyes in embarrassment. No one _actually _acted like that. And he must have stolen my wallet, what's his play?

I excused myself to go the ladies room, telling him I'd consider it. His footsteps echoed across the marble hall, trailing mine all the way to the restroom. He looked as if he was prepared to wait a while.

I entertained myself for about ten minutes, tracing the cold tiles with my fingertips and staring up at the faded ceiling, before deciding it was probably safe. But how could I be sure? A plump woman with short, white hair waddled inside.

"Excuse me, mam?" I asked in a small voice. Realizing I was speaking to her, she turned around, "I- I just broke up with my boyfriend. I'm afraid he's still waiting for me outside. Would you mind looking for me?"

Her eyes widened in recognition, "Of course dearie!"

She poked her head outside before announcing loudly, "OOPSY DAYS! Forgot my purse!" and rushing back inside. She nodded silently in confirmation, before squeezing my arm in what was meant to be a comforting gesture, then rushing out. So he was still lurking. Great.

-X-

Logan

My eyes darkened as the eighteenth woman came out, saw me, and rushed hurriedly back in. I didn't expect this chick to be easy, but she had been in the bathroom for, according to my cell phone, four hours and thirteen minutes.

My phone buzzed with a text

_I've grown impatient_

_-J_

When the Joker employed me, hitting a mall in New York would have been the last place I'd expect to go. But after hearing my part, it began to unfold. He was after Olivia Reynolds. _The_ Olivia Reynolds. I knew she was worth something. Okay _a lot _of something, but I'd never been insane enough to go for her. Unfortunately, the Joker was. Insane sort of defined him. "I've grown impatient", what could that mean? A loud crunch sounded and my question was answered. The building shook and boys scrabbled out of the men's room. I ran inside to see the Joker had driven his van _through_ the restroom's wall.

"_Wrong one_," I thought, hitting my forehead with my palm. I turned, just to see Olivia dash out in the confusion, heading towards the exit. Glancing back once, I ran after my prey.

-X-

Olivia

Thoroughly bored, I had sat against the wall, throwing a bunched up paper towel up and down. Without warning, something hit the wall. Hard. I flinched as my eardrums were assaulted with terrified shrieks. Hectic footsteps clanged throughout the mall's poor acoustics, ricocheting harshly. My heart raced at the unexpected change. Amid the chaos, I peeked out. Not seeing the boy, I made a bee line to the door.

I pushed through the door open, relishing the fresh air. The door burst open again, and that same boy dashed out. All of the innocence had bled from his eyes, leaving only a cold hunter. He wasn't slowing down. I turned on my heel, running in no particular direction. As I passed it, a big white van pulled itself from the mall's exterior, and then driving directly towards me. The cause of pandemonium suddenly became clear. Two identical black Volkswagens pulled out of their parking spots and joined in. Now I was attempting to outrun three cars and a guy, none of them who seemed hesitant to run me down. The two Volkswagens swerved forward trapping me in a triangle of automobiles. A man leaned out of the Volkswagen's window. First his head emerging, clad in a rubber clown mask, then a large gun appeared. Positioned on his shoulder, it was aimed directly at me. My heart skipped a beat as I took in the size and ferocity of the firearm. And that mask, where had I seen those before? He fired the weapon, and it I watched in what seemed like slow motion as it imbedded itself in my shoulder. The bullet was much smaller than the normal variety and its end was sharpened to a point. I felt it rip through my skin, severing the tissue, and my body wracked in a convulsion. It was drugged.

Me and drugs? Didn't exactly get along. My body didn't seem to have the normal reaction, requiring a higher dose to reach unconsciousness. After spending six months being chased around by every sort of criminal under the sun, you learn this sort of thing. My body, being so averse to them, also does everything it its power to eject the medication for my system.

I fell to my knees, sweat pouring from my forehead. I could sense confusion coming off in waves from my attacker. That was twice as much as necessary, I should have been out like a light within seconds.

"Hit her again," someone commanded. The voice was hallow, as if hearing at the other end of a tunnel. Darkness crawled into my vision, but I still had the strength to push it back.

I heard the shot fire and tried to roll out of the way, but I was far too weak already. A splash of pain washed over me and the sweat increased, my black V-neck soaked already through. The asphalt was warm under my palms. I tried to keep sane thoughts going. Another of the tiny bullets ripped through my leg, and finally blackness surrounded me.

-X-

Logan

I stepped forward, picking the girl up bridal style and carrying her to the van. I laid her on the ground and took a seat. The Joker sat in the passenger seat, crisp purple suit seeming out of place after the drama that occurred. He seemed completely oblivious to any oddity in the situation. He licked his lips, sending an involuntary shiver ripping through my spine.

"Took you long enough," he glanced back.

I raised one eyebrow but kept my mouth shut. No one in their right mind would go anywhere near pissing this guy off. My gaze wandered back to the girl lying unconscious at my feet. The little bullets hadn't gone in very deep, two had already worked their way out. Trickles of blood flowed from where they once resided, leaving tiny puddles of crimson. My only question, was how she could get nailed with three doses of Xenon and not be dead. An equal amount could put down a rhinoceros, much less a scrawny, fifteen year old girl. He soft blonde curls spilled around her, the tips on one side stained with blood. I'd heard she beat Doc Oc when she was fourteen! Whatever she was, she certainly wasn't human.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up, confused at the steady purr of an engine beneath my head. I was inside a van. It had six separate seats, and then benches on either side in the back. Five of the six seats were taken by men in cheap suits and scowling clown masks. I was lying in between the back benches, and a boy sat on one to my left. Besides him they were bare. Lifting myself onto an elbow, I suddenly remembered. I glanced up at the kid from earlier, whose eyes immediately snapped away from me. I wonder what he'd been thinking. He was holding up an ak-47, a new addition. He glanced at me, meeting my gaze. A smirk danced on his lips. I had a sudden urge to wipe it off for him, but contained myself. He was persistent, I'd give him that. In the front passenger, the Joker sat. I had known him to terrorize Gotham as the vigilante Batman's nemesis, but never to leave that city. Everything had been carefully planned. I wasn't just a random target.

I noticed every so often the boy would glance behind him, out the tinted back window. I followed his gaze to an unfamiliar truck. No matter what turn we took, it was always there.

"Friends of yours?" he suddenly spoke up. It took me a second to realize he was talking to me. I shook my head, not wanting to speak. His demeanor was nonchalant, but something else lay behind it.

"Morning sweetheart."

At the sound of voices, the Joker had turned around. His makeup caked face cracked into an evil smile.

I tried to look strong, but a shiver wracked through my spine and I'm certain I visibly paled.

"I hope that the, ah, gunshots didn't wake-" whatever he planned to say was ended harshly when something rammed into the back of the van. I was thrown forward, into the back of the hindmost seats. The boy had steeled himself, not moving from his spot, but the Joker was almost knocked out of his chair on impact. He hefted himself to his feet, practically steaming with indignation. He then proceeded to thrust his entire upper body out of the window. Gunshots rang against the van's flank and he immediately shot back inside.

"Lose them," he snarled, sitting back down like a three year old in time out. Hoping the excitement would come to my aid, I silently reached towards the lock of the back door. Instantly a hand gripped my wrist. I looked up to see the boy. He didn't speak, but his eyes were furious. He shook his head angrily as if to say "Don't piss him off any more".

"Touch it again," his voice was a dead whisper, "And I swear I'll shoot."

A look of terror plastered across my face, and just as he dropped my wrist, I brought a roundhouse kick to his jaw. I didn't stick around to see his reaction, instead throwing myself at the back doors. In one deft motion I unlocked them and threw myself out, onto the asphalt.

I braced myself as I hit the street, rolling with the momentum. I caught a glimpse of the boy jumping to his feet, still inside the van. He angrily wiped blood from his jaw. I didn't see much else, due to the rolling. Flinging myself onto the grass, I narrowly missed being run over by our pursuer's car. Swerving to avoid a collision the driver slammed the horn, its honk reverberating through my skull. To my left was a tall fence, ten feet at least, and on my right was the road. It stretched miles onward, no end in sight. I struggled to my feet, sticking one foot in the fence, I made my way upward.

After reaching the pinnacle, I finally looked down. Both the van and the truck had swung back, stopping near where I had abandoned ship. The Joker slammed the door open, getting out, his face twisted with rage. He stormed out behind the corner of the van and nearly walked into the barrel of a gun. The men from the truck had come out, and were positioned expertly around the site. Each goon was loaded with an assault rifle as long as my arm.

"Well now," the Joker eyed the weapon, "Let's not do anything rash."

"Give us the girl," the man grinned, "And I'll think it over."

I resisted the urge to laugh. I was in a frightfully obvious position, perched on top of the fence like some enormous bird. Everyone was focused on either Joker or the van, my believed location. The only ones who seemed aware of what was going on were me and the Joker.

"Uh, Logan," the Joker licked his lips, "Would you mind bringing out _the girl_?"

"Y'sir," the boy, Logan, came out from the van. As soon as his torso left its exterior he whipped around, shooting two goons where they stood with practiced aim. He then whirled on the boss, now creating a chain of people aiming firearms at each other. The three men stood stock-still for a second. Logan and the new man remained tense and motionless, but in contrast the Joker was extremely calm.

"Well," the Joker chuckled, "This _has_ been fun…" he began to walk away.

"Move," the new guy poked the Joker's chest roughly with the gun's barrel, "I f***ing dare you!"

The Joker raised one eyebrow, but was still again. One of the men positioned by the truck started to move forward, but Logan pulled a pistol from his belt with his left hand, the bullet ripping directly through the guy's forehead. Logan's right hand never wavered, keeping the gun still at the boss's chest.

The now deceased man's body fell harshly into the fence, shocking me and knocking me from my perch to the other side of the enclosure. Air rushed by as I fell straight onto my ankle, creating a loud crash as I descended onto the underbrush. My breath was knocked from me immediately. I rolled over, clutching my side and attempting to breathe as my lungs screamed for air. All heads turned towards the noise. And me.

They all abandoned their standoff, rushing towards the fence and attempting to climb towards me while shoving each other off. I began to scramble to my feet, but was surprised by an unexpected stab of pain. My ankle was twisted at an odd angle, most likely from the fall. Hoping no one was fixated purely on me, I dragged myself into a bush. What I hadn't realized, was that directly behind the bush was a ditch. I rolled into it, mud splattering my clothes as I hit the bottom. I lay motionless in about an inch of dirty water, trying not to make a noise. The shouting continued and I closed my eyes, praying not to be noticed.


End file.
